


the last waltz should last forever

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7725745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The father of the bride and the chief bridesmaid dance to the last song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last waltz should last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: song titles  
> Prompt: any, any, the last song
> 
> Title from "The Last Waltz" ("I hadthe last waltz with you / Two lonely people together / I fell in love with you / The last waltz should last forever.")

"May I have this dance?"

Caitlin looks up to see Joe standing in front of her, a crooked smile on his face that's a pale shadow of the one he's been wearing all day. In fact, this close up, it looks slightly nervous and she knows why. "Is that a good idea?" she asks but despite the question, she's already standing up, taking his outstretched hand and letting him lead her to the edge of the still crowded dance floor. 

"Father of the bride and the chief bridesmaid, dancing to the last song?" he says, shrugging one shoulder right before she lays her hand on it, and she tries not to notice how well his tuxedo jacket frames his chest and shoulders. She tries and fails, just like she's been failing all day. Longer than that, if she's really honest with herself.  "Stranger things have happened." 

The second the words are out of his mouth, he looks like he wants to bite his tongue. She knows exactly what he's thinking about and a rush of heat floods her cheeks, and elsewhere. "Should we talk?" she asks, knowing that the answer is yes, also knowing that this is probably not the time or the place but unable to stop herself. 

Joe's hand is warm on the small of her back, even through the material of her dress. His Adam's apple moves up and down as he swallows and she'd bet every last cent in her bank account that he wishes he didn't have that bow tie on right about now. "About the fact that I kissed you?" he asks, like he wants to make sure they're on the same page, like he wants to make sure it actually happened and he didn't imagine it. 

And maybe it's a good job he says it because she blinks in surprise. "You kissed me?" She makes sure to keep her voice low. "I kissed you." 

Joe tilts his head to the side, sways her a little in his arms. She likes the feel of that. "No... I'm fairly sure it was me." 

There's a laugh bubbling up in her chest; Caitlin keeps it back with difficulty. "I respectfully disagree." The laugh stays back. The smile, however, does not and seconds later there's a matching smile on Joe's face. 

"So," he says after a minute of silence where they're grinning like idiots and he's squeezing their joined hands. "If I were to ask you out to dinner... would that be inappropriate, given that you're one of my daughter's best friends and her bridesmaid?"

The rush of heat is back and that, and the copious amounts of champagne she's consumed, make the very staid and sensible Caitlin Snow say something she would never usually say and knows she won't regret in the slightest. "That depends... how inappropriate would it be if I invited you to breakfast?" 

He blinks twice, first in confusion and then in surprise as her meaning hits him. His eyes widen and so does his smile and his hand increases its pressure on the small of her back, pressing her closer against him. "I would like that," he says, voice low. "I would like that very much." 

She smiles up at him and they dance the rest of the song in silence, safe in the knowledge that when this party is over, the real one can begin. 


End file.
